farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
George Krieger
|occupations = *Geneticist, United State Department of Defense (formerly; Far Cry Classic) *Biochemist (Far Cry Instincts) |affiliations = *Trigens (creator) *Mercenaries (customer) |appearances = *Far Cry *Far Cry (Film) *Far Cry Instincts |first_appearance = Far Cry |last_appearance = Volcano (Far Cry) |role = *NPC *Antagonist |gender = Male |hair_color = Grey |eye_color = |actor = Robert Burns }} Doctor George Wilhelm Krieger is a renowned scientist and creator/controller of the Trigens in the first Far Cry ''and the main antagonist in the first game. He is considered a very intelligent yet unethical scientist, devoted to strengthening mankind by any means. He controlled the Trigens until Doyle took over after Jack Carver killed him. In Far Cry Instincts, Dr. Krieger is a biochemist who is trying to create a serum that will elicit the return of primal physical abilities long lost to humanity's evolutionary history. Far Cry Classic Krieger was originally a top scientist working for the Department of Defense as a geneticist, specifically working on ways to enhance combat performance of soldiers. However he was discovered to have been conducting unsanctioned tests on humans, so he became a private business owner. Presumably, he used his newly gained wealth to set up a large research operation on the isolated archipelago in the Southern Pacific, as well as hiring and supplying the large mercenary force to protect it. He then started to create dozens of experiments, first on primates and later even on humans, along with his team of Scientists and their Lab Workers. He got killed in Volcano, the final level of the first game. However, just before that level, it's assumed Krieger is accidentally infected with the mutagen serum and mutates into an almost fully-fledged Trigen. However, it's more than likely he intentionally infected himself. Krieger has grey hair and wears a purple suit. Whilst barely appearing early on in the game, he is mentioned a lot by the mercenaries, who often call him crazy or weird. He is quite unscrupulous, as shown close to the end of the game, where he brutally kicks Carver out of a helicopter dozens of meters up in the air onto a nightmare island infested with Trigens, then tosses him a gun with only 10 bullets as a joke. Death :''Main article: Far Cry Ending In the final level of Far Cry, Jack Carver enters Krieger's volcano fortress, only to be blasted by an SMG. Carver, barely alive, recovers and spews bullets at Krieger and his mercs and then demands the antidote from the dying man, but instead, the plot takes a twist; Krieger isn't behind their infection. Krieger passes away, and the real enemy is revealed. Far Cry Instincts Dr. Krieger is a biochemist who is trying to create a serum that will elicit the return of primal physical abilities long lost to humanity's evolutionary history. Krieger has been performing his secret experiments on the island of Jacutan, but government agent Harland Doyle sought to expose his illegal research in addition to Val Cortez and Jack Carver's infiltration of the island further compounded his problems. After witnessing Jack Carver disrupt the operations of Colonel Richard Crowe's mercenaries, he ordered Crowe to apprehend Jack alive so they could use him as a test subject for his experimental serum. After Crowe captures Jack, Krieger meets Jack via a video-telephone call, explains his research to Jack, and witnesses as Crowe administers the experimental serum to Jack. As Jack begins to transform from the serum's effects, Krieger orders Crowe to proceed with the search for the "one" and firmly tells him he won't tolerate further disruptions. As the game progresses, Colonel Crowe goes rogue and takes Dr. Krieger's research experiments and data by force. After hearing of Colonel Crowe's betrayal, Dr. Krieger contacted Jack and Val at the security office of one of his facilities and offered to cure Jack in exchange for him eliminating Crowe. Jack refused the deal however, since he didn't trust Krieger and cut off all negotiations with him. Eventually, Crowe overdoses on Dr. Krieger's serum — four times the dosage Jack got and without the regulating implant. Crowe becomes the alpha of Krieger's abomination experiments and heads off to kill Krieger at his villa, which is found on the slopes of an active volcano. Jack and Doyle follow Crowe on a helicopter but their helicopter is shot down, leaving Jack who survived the crash to raid Krieger's lair alone. Eventually, Jack managed to reach the outskirt of Krieger's villa and was attacked by Colonel Crowe, with Krieger watching the fight from the balcony of his villa. Dr. Krieger tells Jack that the he and Crowe came to an understanding after Krieger came to respect how far he managed to progress in the evolutionary process. Jack fights off abomination experiments and Crowe — who has new abilities from the serum. Jack is victorious in the battle however and he kills Crowe. After defeating Crowe, Jack makes his way to the inside of Krieger's villa, where Krieger and a group of his abomination experiments are waiting for him. Dr. Krieger orders the abomination experiments to kill Jack but they realize that Jack killed Crowe and accepts him as their new alpha; for Jack has proven that he is stronger than Crowe. The abomination experiments then turn on Krieger and violently kill him, with one of them telling Jack to escape and save himself. Val (with an injured Doyle as a passenger) flies a helicopter and extracts Jack just before the volcano erupts. Gallery Trivia *He is voiced by Robert Burns *Krieger, and indeed the entire main plot of the original Far Cry is loosely based on the 1896 H.G. Wells novel The Island of Dr. Moreau, with Krieger taking the role of the titular character from the novel. References ru:Доктор Кригер Category:Antagonist Category:Far Cry Instincts Characters Category:Far Cry Instincts: Predator Characters Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry Instincts Enemies Category:Far Cry Instincts: Predator Enemies Category:Far Cry Classic Characters Category:Far Cry Classic Enemies